<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bear Within by SorceressEpele</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405244">The Bear Within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressEpele/pseuds/SorceressEpele'>SorceressEpele</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team Wild stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressEpele/pseuds/SorceressEpele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team Wild stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bear Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dream. The gift of magic. Many girls wished they could have these, becoming a Magical Girl, defender of the city. Some girls want the dream for popularity and fame, some because they want to protect those they care about, and some are just gifted individuals selected by some higher power.</p><p> </p><p>“OH! Look! It's that tall nerd, Lucy!” called a voice while others laughed. The mocking carried on, but Lucy paid no mind to them. She knew they only wanted to fight, and she wasn't going to let them get it. As she turned the corner of the street, she was brought to a stop.<br/>
“Where do you think you're going?” called a rough voice with a grinning face. “You ain't paid toll this week. Give us our money and you can pass.”<br/>
With more of them than just herself, Lucy sighed and gave up her lunch money. Third time this week they'd done this. After paying their so-called toll fee, they let her run off home.<br/>
“Can't wait 'till next time” they cheered in victory.</p><p> </p><p><em>If only I were just like Annie..</em> she thought on her way home. After all, having a magical girl as a friend was always nice. Annie received her powers a number of years ago, and was always like a big protective sister whenever she was around. <em>Such a shame she's always so busy with her animal themed team these days</em> the thoughts carried on.</p><p> </p><p>Night fell and the barrier rose while Lucy sat in bed, looking out the window and into the streets outside. The barrier was a brown tonight, with green windows. <em>Looks like a forest outside</em> mused Lucy, <em>I bet wild animals would have loved this in the old world</em>. Lucy had always been a fan of animals, she loved reading about them – even ones from before the collapse. With a mind full of animals, Lucy fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Waking from the darkness of sleep, Lucy found herself in an unusual place. She was now laying on a log in the middle of a forest. A long extinguished campfire surrounded by paw prints sat in front of her. Dazed and confused, she sat up and looked to see where the trail led. <em>A forest? But how?</em> she pondered. Standing up, she could see the trail of paws leading deeper into a dark section of the forest. <em>This could be dangerous</em> she thought, but curiosity set in as to what kind of animal left these paws for her to follow and she began to slowly follow the trail.</p><p>The trail led deeper and deeper, with the forest growing ever darker. After about fifteen minutes, Lucy fell into a pitfall trap. However, this was no normal pitfall. Rather than descending into further darkness, her surroundings were growing ever brighter until she landed in a large expanse of white. She looked down and placed her hand towards the ground. She noticed the ground was reflecting her movements, and her outfit? She was wearing an outfit made up of parts of fur of some sort of brown animal. On her arms were gauntlets extending out in claws.</p><p>“So you followed the bear's trail. But why?” echoed a voice across the expanse.<br/>
Lucy was surprised, she didn't see anyone. “To see what type of animal made the trail” her surprised reply came.<br/>
“and what kind of animal do you think it was?” echoed the voice again. This time, the echo was louder than before.<br/>
Taking a moment to think, Lucy stood up and looked at herself and the brown fur outfit. Her mind turned to the large paws she followed. <em>Could it be?</em> she thought before she found herself confidently replying with “A Bear.”<br/>
Turning round, she found a figure approaching from behind. A short, graceful lady glowing in a shimmering golden hue. The echoing voice continued “Very good, now listen carefully...”</p><p> </p><p>A new morning rose. Lucy woke from her strange dream. Her memory hazy about the details, she checked in the mirror. Her hair, now a bright brown. Her arm, now sporting the mark of a roaring bear. There wasn't a doubt in her mind, she was now a magical girl. As if by an instinct, she transformed on the spot and was instantly startled. She was surrounded by a semi-translucent brown bear which copied her every move.</p><p><em>Wait. Isn't this exactly what Annie does as a magical girl?</em> wondered her mind. She relaxed and her transformation was gone, just as instinctively as it was applied. Excited, she ran downstairs. “MOM, DAD!” her voice roared out.</p><p> </p><p>In good spirits, she headed for school as normal. However, her path was blocked off. “Hello Lucy, where's today's toll?” sneered a voice as another one of the gang turned the corner. “Oh look, she dyed her hair. How brave.” mocked the newly arrived gang member.</p><p><em>This will teach them</em> thought Lucy. “I got you something better today” she cheerfully smiled. She waited for their attention first before transforming and letting out a deafening bear roar. Half the bullies fainted, the rest ran. She was pretty sure she caused at least one of them to wet themselves in fear based off the smell.</p><p><em>This is going to be a good day</em> she thought as she carried on to school.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>